Movie Feels
by btamamura
Summary: Upon learning it will be on the television that day, Huckleberry Hound and Snagglepuss decide to watch The Land Before Time. Inspired by the prompt 'Imagine your OTP watching one of their favourite childhood movies, The Land Before Time. Surprising to both, then end up bawling halfway through'. Slash. Huckleberry Hound x Snagglepuss. Slight spoilers for LBT.


**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Huckleberry Hound or Snagglepuss, they are the property of William Hanna and Joseph Barbera. I also do not own_ _ **The Land Before Time**_ _movies or the song_ _ **If We Hold On Together**_ _._

 **Notes:** _**This was written after seeing a prompt on the Tumblr blog**_ _otpprompts_ _ **. The prompt was of course concerning the OTP in question watching their favourite childhood movie**_ _The Land Before Time_ _ **, only to start bawling halfway through. I don't entirely follow that, but some feels are definitely expressed.**_

 ** _Desert Flower is mentioned, though as Huck is with Snag in this, they are not a couple. She is a very good friend of his though. The daughter mentioned, Sunny, is her daughter from_** _The Good, the Bad and Huckleberry Hound_ _ **(the boys are two of Huck's nephews named Sky and L'il Blue).**_

 _ **This contains a slash pairing. Huckleberry Hound and Snagglepuss are in a romantic relationship. If you do not like that, then please don't read. I tried to keep them in-character best as I could, so I hope their reactions to the movie are still in-character.**_

 _ **Line-breaks refuse to agree with me, so they will be marked with HHSP instead.**_

 _ **I hope you enjoy this!**_

HHSP

"Heavens to nostalgia, Huck! You will _not_ believe what movie is meant to show on the TV today, this afternoon, even!" Snagglepuss exclaimed as he lifted his eyes from the newspaper's weekly TV guide.

"Well, ya said nostalgia, so it's gotta be a classic. Which one is it this time? One from back when we first met?" Huckleberry responded, turning away from the stove for a second to give his mate some eye contact.

"No, this is from about the same time we were part of the Treasure Hunters. Do you recall a movie about five young dinosaurs travelling together to find a new home after disaster struck?"

"I do! What'd they call that film? _We're Back_?"

"No, that's the one with the dinosaurs who appear in modern times for the sake of making the wishes of children come true."

"Oh, that's right; the ones that eat hotdogs!"

"Right."

"Now I recollect the title! _The Land Before Time_! But, which one will be showin'?"

"The very first one. Do we have plenty of popcorn?"

"We should, unless we ate it all durin' the Marx Bros. marathon." He flipped the pancakes, successfully catching them in the pan. "What d'ya want on these here pancakes?"

"The usual, if you please."

"Alrighty! Maple syrup coated pancakes will be served in a few minutes."

"I'll get the coffee ready." He folded the newspaper, rose to his feet and prepared to do just that.

HHSP

Following a tasty breakfast of pancakes coated with maple syrup, just how they both liked them, they set about scouring the pantry for any sign of potential movie snacks. "I think we should prepare the tissues as well. That movie can get quite sad, heartbreaking, even," Snagglepuss remarked as he spotted some popcorn kernels on the top shelf. "Oh! We still have some!"

"Plenty enough for the whole movie? Or should I oughtta go get some more from the supermarket?"

"Hmm, I think this should be enough. Have we got enough drinks?"

"Sure do. We only ever touch those sodas when we watch movies together. I'll put a bottle in the freezer right about now, then it oughtta be ready for the movie."

"Heavens to anticipation, I can't wait! It has been so long since I last saw that film, but I can still recall it was quite a masterpiece!"

"Had to have been for them to make twelve more of 'em." He found a bottle of diet cola and picked it up, carrying it to the refridgerator.

"Personally, I feel they should've stopped after number four. They were just milking the franchise."

"Well, it did appeal to the kidlets in the end." He set the bottle into the freezer before closing the door.

"That's my main issue with the later sequels. They made a TV series of it, even!"

"I guess each to their own. Some loved the rest of the movies, some think they shouldn't have made any after the first."

"I don't mind the other three that followed all that much. The fourth one was actually intriguing, and I feel that the lesson concerning bullies was necessary, so I have nothing against the third movie. The second one had its charms, though it's not my favourite out of them. How about you, Huck?"

"Honestly, I can't quite say for sure how I felt about the franchise. I only ever saw the first one. Only reason I know of the sequels is cause I heard about 'em. Desert Flower's daughter Sunny loves watchin' the movies. My nieces and nephews are pretty fond of 'em too, except the first one."

"The first movie did appear quite dark."

"Didn't that creator also make those movies about the mouse who got separated from his kinfolk?"

"Yes. Heavens to heartaches, I remember not a dry eye was in the theatre on the day I saw it. Children wailed, mothers dabbed at their eyes, even. I wept a little, even."

"Yeah, those movies sure got real emotional-like."

"Now then, tissues...tissues...ah! Here they are!" He picked the box up off of the bottom shelf and finally left the pantry, closing the door after himself. "Popcorn, check! Sodas, check! Tissues, check!"

"Sounds like we're just about set for the movie."

HHSP

An hour later, Snagglepuss was working on popping the kernels over the stovetop while Huckleberry removed the bottle from the freezer and filled two large cups with the liquid, similar to the cups one would expect to drink from at a movie theatre.

"Not just similar, Ms. Authoress. These here are souvenir cups from when Yogi had that movie a few years back."

Oh, excuse me. The cups were exactly like the ones you'd expect to drink from at a movie theatre.

Huckleberry turned to Snagglepuss. "How goes the popcorn?"

The loud popping sounding under the foil almost drowned out the mountain lion's response. "Almost finished, completed, even!" Snagglepuss then started to hum the song associated with the movie they were preparing to watch together. "If we hold on together, I know our dreams will never die..." he started to sing.

"Dreams see us through to forEEEVER, where clouds roll by, for you and I," Huckleberry finished singing.

Snagglepuss chuckled slightly at the fact Huckleberry had once again failed to actually hit the note. It used to irritate him in the past, especially since it was something capable of smashing glass, but after falling in love with the coonhound, he couldn't help but find the off-key singing a bit endearing. He shuffled the foil-covered pan a couple more times to ensure all kernels had a chance to be exposed to the heat. Once certain all kernels that could be popped had done exactly that, he turned off the stovetop, stepped to the table to pick up the large bowl to hold the popcorn and carried it back to the stove.

"I'll go turn the TV on and take our drinks into the livin' room. Meet ya in there, Snag!"

"Be there shortly, Huck." He carefully removed the foil and tipped the popcorn into the bowl, still humming the song.

HHSP

The TV was on, the popcorn bowl was between them, the drinks beside them and both of them sitting happily on the couch. The movie was ready to start. "Tissues?" Snagglepuss asked as the television announced the movie would be playing.

"Got 'em right here." Huckleberry picked up the box of tissues from the table beside the sofa and set it between them. After all, they'd be needing them.

HHSP

"Mother? ...Mother?!" sounded from the television.

"Heavens to heartaches, it's more devastating the more you watch it, even!" Snagglepuss whimpered as he withdrew a second tissue and used it to wipe his eyes.

Huckleberry was sobbing quietly, his paws over his eyes. That scene got to him every single time.

The footage on the television showed the young dinosaur in a very low mood, looking about ready to just give up on everything following such a painful loss.

Snagglepuss picked up the popcorn bowl and moved it so he could shuffle closer to Huckleberry. Stifling a sob, he pulled the hound into a comforting embrace. "I almost forgot this scene..."

Huckleberry moved his paws so he could return the embrace. His vision was blurred by tears, but he could see the older dinosaur trying to comfort the baby. "Shuckens, I plum forgot just how emotional-like that made me..." he choked out. "Now I recalls...the first time I saw this movie, I found it hard to stop..."

Snagglepuss tightened his embrace and sniffed back a whimper. "It's understandable, easy to see, even. I cry every time I see this."

HHSP

The movie progressed. They chomped on popcorn, laughed when appropriate, smiled at cute scenes of cameraderie between the five young dinosaurs, frowned at the big fight between two of them and jumped whenever the sixth dinosaur (a mighty unfriendly-type as Huckleberry would put it) gnashed his teeth and went for the children.

Soon, the movie ended with the song they were singing earlier. Unable to resist, they both started singing along in shaky voices following the heartwarming ending. Their voices were soft, not willing to drown out the singer from the movie, but still full of warmth.

Snagglepuss put a paw to Huck's cheek and turned his head slightly so they could look into each other's eyes. They continued singing, but found as they were, more feelings blossomed forth from their words.

"When we are out there, in the dark, we dream about the sun...in the dark we'll feel the light warm our hearts, everyone...if we hold on together, I know our dreams will never die..."

Their voices were a near whisper as they leaned closer, their foreheads touching. Their eyes were still filled with tears of emotion from the movie, but they were smiling tenderly as they released the final line.

"As high as souls can fly, the clouds roll by, for you and I..."

As the orchestration for the rest of the credits played, they closed their eyes, allowing their final tears to fall. They continued sitting in that intimate position until the television started blaring an announcement for the next show to be aired. Snagglepuss opened his eyes, picked up the remote control and turned off the television. He chuckled slightly. "I never thought I would be doing this after watching that."

"Doin' what?" Huckleberry's eyes slowly opened too.

"Holding the one I love, singing along to the song with them, even." He smiled tenderly. "I'm glad I was able to share this with you, Huck."

"Same here, Snag. Can't believe how much I cried though."

"I wept a lot myself. That movie can be very sad, heartbreaking, even."

"Didn't ya say that earlier?"

"I believe I did. Say, there's something else I would like to do."

"What's that?"

"The same thing we do after every movie we watch together."

Huckleberry let out a gentle chuckle. "Alrighty, Snag. Fact is, I am surprised ya didn't start it right after the song finished."

The mountain lion also chuckled. He placed his paws upon the coonhound's shoulders and pulled him close. His eyes drifted closed once again as their lips met in a tender kiss. It soon ended and he pulled back. "That is the best way to wrap-up a movie-screening with you." He beamed. "Now, how about we finish the popcorn that remains?"

"How should we go about doin' that? Just eat it now or watch another movie?"

"I'm going to show you the second movie."

"Ya mean ya have it?"

"Certainly! I may not have liked it as much as the third and fourth, but as I said earlier, and I quote, it has its charms."

HHSP

Huckleberry sat against Snagglepuss as the mountain lion cuddled him. The movie had ended, the popcorn devoured and the cups empty of soda. "Hmm, that was a good movie. Interestin' in a different way. I like how it taught 'bout acceptance, as well as responsibilities."

"That's why I feel it has its charms," Snagglepuss responded. "A shame we are now out of popcorn, I'd like to show you the other two movies."

"Well, I am still a squinch overwhelmed by the emotional-like feelin's these two gave me, so would a break be okay by you?"

"Oh, certainly! Of course, even! We can resume watching them tomorrow or something."

"How emotional-like do the other two get?"

"The third has some problems, but I suppose it depends on how you'd respond. The fourth...someone almost dies."

"Yep, glad to be takin' a breather then."

HHSP

 **Final notes:** _**I am fond of the**_ _Land Before Time_ _ **movies, though I have only seen the first six and half of the seventh. I am particularly fond of those first six for differing reasons, though with the first one, there are certain conditions applied when it comes to certain points in it. If I am going through mental struggles or difficulty coping with something, I must skip the particularly emotional part. Otherwise, I try to brave through it. See, I lost my mother as a kid, so it kind of hits on a personal note there.**_

 _ **I have Huck getting especially sentimental because he is a canon sentimental-type. I can just picture him crying during a lot of the more emotional movies...the thought of him sitting there with tears streaming down his face during the Pokemon tears scene in**_ _Pokemon: The First Movie_ **_hits particularly hard. As for Snagglepuss, he'd appreciate good movies, and so the emotions evoked in those would be felt exactly as they should be. He's actually restraining himself from clinging to Huck and wailing about how what happened just was not fair._**

 _ **Okay, so that wraps up this one. Thanks for reading! If you wish to say something about it, please don't flame. Constructive criticism is okay though.**_


End file.
